


Grappling Rules

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Bargaining, Fade to Black, Flirting, M/M, Playful teasing, alex is a cheating cheater but ben wouldnt have it any other way, wrestling turned sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex had just wanted to learn some basics in martial arts. Ben's dick has other plans.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Grappling Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Ben said on stream that he missed his martial arts classes and just having a bit of a roll around on the floor, of course my brain went there. It's just Like That in there.

"You ready?" 

Alex nodded, "Yeah, this is gonna be fun. But don't take it too easy on me." 

Ben winked, as he got in a starting stance across from Alex, "Wouldn't dream of it." 

Alex had asked Ben to teach him some basic martial arts moves after witnessing one of his practice sessions. He had been so earnest and excited, there was no way Ben could have said no to that. So here they were, furniture shoved to the sides of the room; Alex in one of Ben's spare robes, which was only slightly too big for him.

Ben started off with basic starter stances and moves, but as static holds. Just an idea of how things work. Then he showed him a couple moves but in slow motion. When Alex confirmed he had the idea and then attempted the move in slow motion a few times, Ben gave him permission to attempt the move at a more regular speed (a simple leg sweep and drop).

Alex telegraphed his movements, which made sense because he was performing a move that he was just taught, and Ben prepared to counteract that move, but instead of that happening, Ben found himself on the floor with Alex mostly on top of him.

Now, it wasn't that Ben didn't know that Alex had a good bit of strength in him, he had experienced it first hand before, besides the fact Alex had been a farm boy for his entire youth. That being said. Ben hadn't expected for Alex to master the move quite so quickly. It was. Well... it was hot. 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" 

"No-yeah! Yeah. I’m fine. That was," Ben had to take a moment, “that was real good."

Alex’s face broke into a wide smile, "Yeah?" 

"You're a natural." Alex's pleased expression was so sweet Ben almost felt guilty for thinking the move was so fucking hot. 

Almost. 

"Want to continue?" 

"Yeah! I’m having a great time." 

So Ben continued the lesson, and where he didn't get trounced, the amount of times Ben ended up on his back would be embarrassing if it wasn't so distracting.

He'd never had this particular problem before, he'd been bested regularly at practice, but then, that hadn’t been rolling around on the floor with his partner, who was showing such strength and dexterity. Ben knew he had a competency kink a mile wide, and Alex already managed to fill that need in other areas, revealing it here too was just getting him all hot and bothered.

So it was some time later when Alex pinned him just right, and Ben accidentally let a small moan slip. Again, Alex was mostly on top of him, and Ben could just see his expression from where he was smushed against the floor, which went from elated, to realization, to heated right quick. 

“You alright there, love?”

Ben thought about denying it, giving some sort of excuse, but he apparently took too long for Alex to reply, and he tightened his hold on Ben, pulling another sound out of him that was somewhere between a gasp, and a moan. Ben didn’t even think about trying to escape the pin. It held that delicious line between pain and pleasure that Alex knew how to hit so perfectly.

Alex leaned closer to Ben's ear and asked "You ever have this problem before?" 

"Christ,  _ no _ ." 

Alex hummed, "All me, then?"

There was no point in denying it any longer, he was able to twist just enough to look Alex in the eye. He licked his lips before answering, "Yes."

Alex adjusted his weight so he could get his leg between Ben's, and shifted them further apart while still keeping a firm grip on his upper body. "What do you want to do about it, hmm?"

Ben's dick twitched of its own volition, he was already well on his way to being fully hard, and Alex was obviously in the mood, and willing to give Ben whatever he wanted. The fact that Alex framed it as a question though? That hit him right in the chest; allowing him a way out if he felt uncomfortable or if it was going too far. That... That meant a lot to Ben. Not that he was going to take him up on it, but still, it meant a lot.

Ben shifted as much as he could to increase the contact between them, kept that eye contact as best he could, “Fuck me.” 

Alex’s eyes went dark and hungry, “What if I want you to fuck me?”

“Rematch for it? Winner gets fucked?”

Alex’s smile went sharp, “Deal.”

Alex let him up and they separated, Ben attempting to adjust his trousers to ease his current pressure, to little avail. Ben looked up to see Alex’s pleased smirk; Ben flipped him off before asking, “Any rules?”

Alex cracked his neck, “Anything goes.”

Ben nodded, “Fair enough.”

They circled around each other in the small space, waiting for the other to make a move. Alex ended up with the first attempt, a sweep for his leg, which was a fake out to attempt to grab his waist, which Ben avoided easily.

“Gotta do better than that, love.”

“Just getting started.” 

Ben made a go for Alex’s arm to spin him and wrap it around his back, but Alex, the slippery bastard, twisted right out of his grip, pulling his arm in an attempt to reverse the move on him. Ben ducked out of it and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist trying to get under his center of gravity, but he aimed too high, Alex easily keeping his feet. 

Alex then shoved his hands just below Ben’s armpits and started to tickle him, causing Ben to yelp before he started to laugh, and let go. Alex pressed his advantage and advanced, continuing to tickle Ben as he laughed uncontrollably. 

Ben had to concentrate hard to keep from just flailing ineffectually at Alex, as was his natural instinct at being tickled, which Alex well knew, the twit. He managed to get himself under control enough to go for Alex’s waist again, but this time made a proper grab to twist and drop him to the floor. Alex grunted as he landed, giving Ben the advantage this time to pin his arms. It wasn’t the most elegant pin he’d ever had, but it was effective. Not to mention, just due to how they landed, they ended up  _ very _ close, and Ben could feel how much Alex enjoyed the game.

“Gotcha.” 

Alex hummed, “It certainly seems that way.” 

Ben squinted and was about to ask what exactly he meant by that when Alex leaned in and kissed him deeply. The kind of kiss one normally took a little time to work up to. The kind of kiss where Alex’s tongue was practically down Ben’s throat. All Ben could do was moan into the kiss and reciprocate because good  _ christ _ was that hot. 

The next thing Ben knew he was flat on his back  _ again _ with Alex on top of him, hands pinned against his chest. Alex was looking down at him with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and doing that evil little giggle he had when he got his way. 

“Who’s got who?”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, I do believe that’s what I’ve won.”

Ben couldn’t hold his displeased expression any longer and smiled up at Alex, while he bent his legs to grind against his ass, “Yes, indeed you have. Though I will need my hands back to get started.”

Alex leaned heavily on his chest as he bent down to brush their lips together. “Oh I don’t know about that. Already got you restrained, could always just keep you that way.”

And what could Ben say to that except, “I’ll grab the rope.”

Alex’s laughter was like music to Ben’s ears. Turned out losing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
